Un corps sans vie
by Une personne dans le monde
Summary: OS fait sur un coup de tête...Tout est expliqué dedans :). Le personnage principal est une fille non-définie(ça peut aussi bien être Quinn que Rachel ou Mercedes...)et le personnage "secondaire" de même(fille,non,glee,non,sœur,mari,...C'est comme vous le souhaitez). Une fille qui perd quelqu'un de proche fait un sorte de marche commémorative. K pour le contenu qui peut choquer..;)


**Me revoilà avec un tout, tout, tout petit Os écrit sur une sorte de coup de tête, en une dizaine de minutes et en écoutant deux musiques, mes doigts sont partis tous seuls.**

 **Je vous conseillerais de les écouter en même temps que vous lisez mon texte parce que je trouve que ça met vraiment dans l'ambiance.**

 **Donc ce sont : _"set fire to the rain"_ et _"one and only"_ d'Adèle. Franchement, je vous conseille vraiment de les écouter en lisant :).**

* * *

 **Juste pour info, je n'avais pas d'idée précise de qui je voulais mettre en personnage "principal". Je n'en ai d'ailleurs toujours aucune idée. La seule chose à savoir c'est que c'est une fille.**

 **Après Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes ou même une autre, c'est vous qui voyez.  
**

 **Une autre chose à savoir avant de commencer de lire c'est que je ne sais pas non plus qui est la personne décédée. Ça peut être un fille ou un homme, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je vous dit, j'ai écrit ça comme ça, sur un coup de tête.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Un corps sans vie.**

Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage pale depuis plus de deux jours.

Elle était là, debout face à cette tombe. Debout, face à son amour enterré. Debout, face à la personne qui avait emporté son Cœur avec elle en mourant. Debout, face à la mort. Debout et seule. Seule comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Seule comme elle désirait être maintenant. Seule comme elle s'était toujours sentie lorsqu'elle était sans cette personne dans cette boite noire, close, juste devant elle.

Elle se retourna enfin. N'en pouvant plus. Elle partie en refermant doucement les grandes grilles noires de ce cimetière lugubre derrière elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de les claquer. Elle n'en avait plus le courage.

Et c'est tout vêtu de noir qu'elle commença sa marche à la mort. Elle n'était plus vivante, mais elle n'était pas encore morte. Elle attendait patiemment son heure qui arrivait lentement. Elle, cette jeune fille pourtant si jeune. Elle, cette jeune fille qu'un seul sourire pouvait illuminer. Elle, qui avait tout perdu en un jour. Elle qui n'attendait maintenant plus que la grande faucheuse vienne l'attraper.

Ce soir là, dans les rues les passants pouvaient voir une ombre noire déambuler, sans visage, sans âme, sans vie. Une ombre, qui marchait sans réel but. Une ombre qui attendait ce tunnel de lumière.

Ses pieds lui faisaient horriblement mal, elle jeta alors ses chaussures à talon sans ménagement. Elle n'en avait plus besoin. Elle n'avait pas besoin de chaussures pour la rejoindre. pour rejoindre cette personne que la vie lui avait enlevé. On ne pût alors plus entendre le bruit incessant de ses pieds sur les pavés froids. Ce bruit qui signifiait qu'elle était encore présente. Ce bruit qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait toujours vivre. Ce bruit, qui à lui seul signifiait l'espérance.

Les jointures de ses doigts commençaient à la faire souffrir dû au froid de ce long hiver, elle lâcha donc sa sacoche noire qui ne lui servait plus. Elle ne lui servait plus car pourquoi essayer de joindre une personne qui est déjà de l'autre côté? Le plus simple était de la rejoindre directement en trouvant ce grand couloir de lumière. C'est à ce moment là que quiconque l'aurait cherché, aurait perdu tout signe d'elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle perdue toute identité. Plus d'argent, plus de carte d'identité, plus rien. Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'une personne errante dans les rues sombres de cette ville. Elle était maintenant sans nom, sans âge, sans identité.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose, noire, sans vie, sans âme, qui marchait telle une âme perdue dans les rues de cette ville plongée dans le noir perçant de la nuit. Cette nuit froide et interminable d'hiver. Cette nuit qui venait de la perdre. Cette nuit insoutenable. Cette nuit où le mot ténèbres pris enfin possession de son esprit et où il signifia enfin quelque chose pour elle. Il eu pour elle, dans cette nuit noire et glaciale d'hiver, la même signification que le mot retrouvailles.

C'est alors que peu avant que le jour ne se lève, la neige et le froid envahirent la ville. Ils envahirent ses poumons, ses bras, ses jambes, son visage, son âme, son corps sans vie. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle ne sentait plus cette douleur insoutenable des pavés sous ses pieds. Elle ne sentait plus ses poumons s'arracher à chaque respiration. Elle sentait seulement une immense joie. La joie de voir enfin ce tunnel de lumière qu'elle avait guetté toute la nuit, en vain. Elle sentit enfin la joie de pouvoir retrouver son bonheur, de pouvoir retrouver cette personne qu'elle avait laissé dans cette boite noire et close.

Ce matin là, dans les rues grises de pavées glacés de la ville, une ombre noire alla retrouver son maitre. Une âme perdue et seule, son corps. Un corps sans vie, son Cœur. Et c'est les joues striées de larmes, les pieds en sang, les pieds, les mains et le visage violacés qu'elle rejoins son âme-sœur après une longue marche à la mort. Après une longue marche à l'amour.

* * *

 **c'était cours hein? et glauque , n'est-ce-pas?...**

 **Ne me jetez pas dans un asile, je ne suis ni folle, ni suicidaire. par contre, si vous voulez me mettre un review, je suis preneuse :)**

 **voilà!**

 **Allé, Tchuss!**


End file.
